Light
by Syborg
Summary: The night is the darkest when the morning is near. When we think, all that we will ever have is darkness, Morning light comes shining and washes away all our doubt, fear and confusion. When all is threatened to fall into darkness, a Light comes with prospect, illuminating the path to peace and prosperity. But first the light has to shine brightly to vanquish the darkness.


**Disclaimer:** **I, in no way, own bleach or its characters. They are intellectual property of Tite Kubo, and he has crazy lawyers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Apple**

It was quite a plesent night for Uryuu Ishida, no hollows to kill, no disturbance of any kind, just a plesent night with the Moon shining brightly. He used Hirenkyaku and jumped onto a nearby building's rooftop and started surveying for any anomaly but found nothing. He sighed, the Shinigami posted here was barely able to do his job while there was very little hollow traffic, he still sucked. Many times Ishida had to rush to save his skin. There was no love lost between him and Shinigamis but he needed to play by their rule as Quincy was a dying breed. There was only him and his father, the last two Quincy as he knew. There was nothing to do, he had to accept condition or face execution. He chose the former and his life. He was still constricted, he couldn't kill a hollow, he had to wait for that sloppy Shinigami to finish the job. He was quite displeased with the harebrained Shinigami but he couldn't do anything. Soul society was a fearsome entity as a whole. Even if his pride hindered him to say it out loud, in his mind he could accept that soul society now ruled. As he was thinking these he suddenly sensed a sudden fluctuation in the reatsu nearby. The spike was large enough to be of a captain class Shinigami's. But something was wrong, the reatsu felt all wrong, like it's owner was engaged in a battle. But he couldn't find any other reatsu source. As a Quincy he took pride in his every ability but his reatsu sensing ability was on a whole another level. He felt quite agitated and wanted to see what's that all about, so he jumped off the building and used Hirenkyaku and within a few moments he was in range of that reatsu. He cloaked his own reatsu and stealthily made his was on top of another building to spy on what was happening. What he saw blew his mind.

He saw two man fighting each other with zeal. Neither was giving up and their class was clearly of a captain level Shinigami. One man was wearing a mask, a cape, like a medieval superhero another one was wearing traditional Quincy attire but with some slight modification, like his overcoat had a hood in it and his boot was blue instead of White. Strangely he couldn't pick up a speck of reatsu from the hooded man, but he was clearly excreting a massive amount of it. Ishida was baffled, this was the first time he saw something like this. He stayed quiet and tried to tune into their conversation.

"You're getting soft there, Jack!" Shouted the man with medieval attire.

"I have no obligation to answer to you, Gerald. Just stay right there and let me shoot you dead" the man named Jack with neutral expression.

"We're both Echt Quincy! There's no reason for us to fight! Come join us again and serve the one and only God, his Majesty!" Gerald said haughtily.

"I'll never serve that vile creature again! Don't ever speak of him in front of me!" Jack seemed extremely angry and released a barrage of arrow at Gerald.

Gerald deflected all those arrow in a suave manner and started speaking seriously, "Up until now, his Majesty gave you guys room to breath because you weren't causing any immediate threat, but now when his Majesty asks you to come back, you refuse?! How dare you?! You dare disobey his Majesty? I cannot forgive your insolence!" Gerald swiped his sword at jack and released thousands of arrows.

Ishida was speechless... His Majesty? More Quincys? What the HELL was going on? As far as he knew he and his father were the last Quincys, but then where did these guys drop from? And with that much power? Ishida was quite proud of his skill with a bow but even he couldn't release more than 1100 arrows at a time, this guy released tens of thousands of arrows like it was nothing! He was barely even breathing hard! These guys are the real deal. He resumed back to observing..

Jack stayed there and didn't do anything, the arrows deflected of his body like his body was made of jelly. Ishida was quite intrigued, wherever an arrow touched his body, a strange red tattoo was seen in that place and after the instant arrow was deflected, the tattoo like mark vanished, like it was never there. Was this some new technique he didn't know about? Regardless, it seemed to be very powerful as the man named Jack didn't even received a shallow wound from all those arrows. And prepared his bow, like Ishida's father, with arrow automatically appearing on the string. He fired off arrows at speed Ishida could only dream of and was sure the other man will be dead once these reach him, but Gerald was no slouch, he raised his shield and pushed Reishi onto his shield. The shield glowed blue and grew to humongous size. Which protected him from all the arrows. Then he started speaking,

"You guys are fighting a futile fight, soon his Majesty will rule all the worlds, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even this Human World." Gerald gloated.

"Oh, and how will he do that?" Jack asked condescendingly.

Gerald didn't catch that and resumed his monologuing, "His Majesty is the beacon of light which draws all the troubled souls and His Majesty treats them with kindly and equally. Soon all the relms will see that and submit to his Majesty willingly!" Gerald finished with a smile.

Jack's face contorted with disgust, he snarled at the other man and spoke with bile in his mouth, "Light? Kindness? Equality? What have you been smoking? Your God kills, your God makes people suffer for his own amusements. You God committed genocide." Jack finished with pure hatred in his brown eyes.

"Genocide? What genocide you're taking about?" Gerald was quite confused.

"The genocide he committed nine years ago which wiped out nearly all the Gemischt Quincys!" Jack was quite furious.

"Genocide? That was nothing more than wiping out the dirt, so that the light could shine again. You shouldn't concern yourself with those half breeds, they're a shame to us Quincys anyway" Gerald said that like that's the most natural thing in the world.

Ishida's head was spinning... WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. GOING. ON?!

Killing all Gemischt Quincys? Nine years... Nine years... NINE YEARS! Nine years ago his mother feel sick one day and died, he always thought his mother wasn't that strong physically, so she died a natural death because of her physical weakness. But that was the result of some high and mighty acting asshole trying to be God? Why his father didn't tell him about this? Why did he left him out on this? He was feeling blinding rage at this "his Majesty" character. But he thought first he should observe the rest of the conversation, as it has already proven to be much beneficial. He tried to suppress the rage and tuned into their conversation once again.

Jack alone with disgust, "The way you preach your God is quite amusing to be honest. You don't even try to defend his wrongdoing!"

"What wrong did his Majesty do? Trying to give us a better future? Wiping the slate clean, so that we can start over one again? The benefits of a large group will always trump the sacrifice of a few" Gerald spoke, his voice clear of any deception or humiliation.

"And yet you preach about your God to me as a savior, Ha Ha Ha! He's nothing but a power hungry monster, even lower than a hollow! At least a hollow has a sense to spare the weak! He doesn't even have that!" Jack spoke with Disgust in his voice.

"Have care about how you speak about his Majesty, depending on your next words, you might not get out of here alive" Gerald spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"I speak the truth, and I have no fear because my soul is illuminated with the true light and I'll never join your pack of power hungry bottom dwellers again, specially with that mad man at its helm" Jack spoke clearly without hesitation.

"I had hoped to talk you out of it, this childishness that you dwell upon. His Majesty wanted to execute you but I requested his permission to talk to you and make you understand. Which clearly was a mistake beacuse you're still spouting out those nonsense and once again his Majesty was right. You can only join us by dying, I'm sorry old friend but this is the end of the line for you, farewell, may you never be born again so you won't be sacrificed" Gerald finished in a solemn tone.

"You think you can take me?" Jack asked dangerously as he prepared his bow.

"You don't stand a chance once I unleash my true power, this is what his Majesty is capable of." Gerald said as he was about to stab the ground with his blade but was stopped because of a hand, not his own, was gripping tightly onto his shoulder, forcing him to stand up from that almost crouching position.

"You're not allowed to use your Vollstandig in human world Gerald, His Majesty instructed you so." Said the new man, who just entered the scene behind Gerald.

"You know what threat Jack presents, Haschwalth. This is once in a lifetime chance! I can finish him, right here, right now!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Regardless, your battle has drawn some unwanted attention and could draw attention of Soul Society, their demise is destined but that is not now, Return at once, His Majesty has called upon you." Said the man named Haschwalth with slight edge in his voice.

At the mention of unwanted attention Ishida got goosebumps but didn't move an Inch from his position, fearing he would give away his position, but it seemed that they already knew he was eavesdropping.

Jack coughed lightly to gain attention of other people present, "If you have finished bickering then I should tell you the real reason I'm here, it's to deliver a message"

"Message? From who? To whom?" Gerald sounded displeased.

"To your God, tell him... The light has found its way home" Jack spoke lightly.

"Huh? What the hell you're taking about? What light? What home?" Gerald was puzzled, he couldn't see Haschwalth paling beside him unhealthy. Like all the blood was drawn away from his face.

"Let's go Gerald! We don't need to hear this nonsense!" Haschwalth sounded uncharacteristically angry.

"Who crawled up your ass and died?" Gerald mocking him.

Haschwalth would've answered but the loud boom from the sky above stopped him in his track. A part of night sky was visibly illuminated but not with moonlight.

"Ah... It seems I've excreted all the time I was allowed, farewell. I hope that we'll never see each other again, because..." Jack stopped for a second and then resumed in a much dangerous tone with cold green eyes, "Next time i won't be so forgiving"

"Why.. You...!" Gerald was about to charge despite Haschwalth's protest but what happened stopped him in his tracks.

Jack started disintegrating into pure Reishi, and started his journey towards that illuminated sky. And when finally all of him was gone the sky fell back to its naturally night color.

"You, eavesdropper, listen and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once, if you even utter a word about what you saw, I'll annihilate you, your family, your friend and anybody that you care about. You and your father chose to keep relation to Soul Society, you betrayed your own kind, you don't get to make demands, you don't get protection. You people chose to stay in the sidelines, stay there. Don't interfere with his Majesty's business, it would not end well for you." Haschwalth finished and disappeared into the shadow relm.

When Ishida finally couldn't sense any reatsu other than his own, he came out of his hiding. His head was spinning, he was still trying to wrap his head around all that he heard. And one single thing popped into his mind other than everything else.

His father has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... This just happened. I have no idea where the idea came from but for the life of me I couldn't put it out of my head, so naturally I had to write it. And there you have it, the first chapter of "Light"**

 **P.S : The color change of Jack's eyes was intentional, his eyes are naturally blue but when he was about to exert his true power his eyes color changed to green. Just wanted to clear that for y'all.**


End file.
